stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Ep
Hi everyone, this template is a new one that will hopefully help when we put episode titles into our articles. Just a few things I need help or assistance with: # How to put in more than one episode from a series, i.e. (Cantabrian: "Isolation", "Two Hit, One Stone") # How to get parentheses around the entire thing # How to make the series field to accept either a link to the series, i.e. Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions showing up as Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions without a template or inserting a template i.e. If someone more experienced could help, I'd appreciate it. Thanks and hope this makes work a little easier on this wikia! --usscantabrian 01:53, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Scott, this is awesome. :: |True North|PDN episode}} :Cooooooool. Nice work, man! :-) --TimPendragon 20:47, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, kinda got sick of typing all that stuff out! The Template:Pre gave me the idea, and big kudos to Sas who helped put the finishing touches on it! I love it too! --usscantabrian 21:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::The only thing I can't get to work because I'm just not sure is point one, i.e. how to make the template do this: ( : "Two Hit, One Stone"; : "Lady Lazarus") or even ( : "Two Hit, One Stone", "Isolation") If anyone can help... I'd love that :) --usscantabrian 21:47, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::The only way I could see of doing it would be to remove the parenthesis, as it does make it difficult to include other citations in the same parenthesis as you wish to do. The parenthesis would need to be included around the template though. --The Doctor 13:00, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, if we remove the parenthesis from the template, then doing multiple series in the same citation wouldn't be a problem, we could just use 2 or more templates. Having multiple episodes on the same template, though, would be beneficial if there's a way to do it. How does it work for the , , etc templates? --TimPendragon 21:29, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was thinking about that the other day. It would mean we'd have to go through all the pages with this template on it and adjust it. I'm now using the custom-made , and templates for my series, and we could adapt that for different series if we wanted to. It makes typing it out a lot easier! But it still doesn't solve the "more than one series" thing, so I've been using ";" between each series mention. --usscantabrian 03:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I doubt we'll ever be able to get multiple episodes of one series, and multiple series into one template. Being able to use the template for multiple eps of one series is good enough; we'd use the template again for each different series. --TimPendragon 03:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I created all the episode templates for Memory Beta which is similar to the templates used on Memory Alpha, so there is a way of doing it. It would involve a major tweaking of the template structure but in the end it would be beneficial, so I could have a look if you want? --The Doctor 09:55, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If you'd like to try and make a new template, that would be great, as I think it's eluding the rest of us. If it works, we can start using it and adjust the current pages as we can (maybe as another Project). But if you don't have time, or don't feel like it, I don't think it's killing us to do things the way we are. :-) --TimPendragon 12:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC)